HHB Farm
Get in game and fight monsters in the field within a 5 level range (5 levels above or below) of your character to receive Happy Hour Boxes four times a day every first week of the month. Happy Hour Boxes drop four times a day: 02:00-03:00 08:00-09:00 14:00-15:00 20:00-21:00 I encourage you to farm HHB for the following reasons. * The content has valuable items that can be useful for you (i.e. DP, MBMO, Infinium, Blessing Powder etc) * Can be sold per stack. Quick way of making zenny! (HHB V is 13-15k/stack; HHB VI is 8k/stack) Steps to farm HHB Method 1 - RECOMMENDED FOR NEW PLAYERS # Create a new alternative character/mule with the following: #* Class: Archer #* Job: Alchemy or Blacksmith # Send the following items to that mule: #* 12zenny #* 1stack of Pandora Box #* 1stack of Pandora's Mallet #* 3 Medium or Large Bag #* Thief Potion #* Costume with 10% drop rate increase : Kimono/Hanbok/Oriental Dress # Complete the following quests: #* A New Day to unlock the next quest #* Statue of Ignatz for the reward: VVIP #* Outraged Dean for the reward: Nippy Peco Peco Rein # Use Pandora's Mallet to open Pandora boxes until you get Pandora Bow (purple or blue). Equip any accessories you may get from it and sell the rest of any items you get from the boxes except butterfly wings and any other items you see fit to send to your main( i.e wind elixir, phantom stone) ** I normally keep wind elixir to loot faster # Join our farming guild, OldSkool, or any other farming guild with a min of level 8 Jackpot 777, Click EXP Donate and put 50 # Make sure your archer is level 3 # Press T to check your skillLevel up your Acrobatic and Multi Shot # Put Multi Slot to your hotkey 1 or whichever number you normally use to DPS # Go to mid Prontera # A minute prior to the start of farming time, get Hunter Buff (cost 12 zenny) and use your VVIP card # Butterfly wing to be returned to Elementary Academy Main Building # Start farm poring or flip nearby until you are level 4/5 # Make your way to mobs level 3 then start farm until you are level 8 Method 2 # Create a new alternative character/mule with the following: Class: Archer (for Beastmaster) or Swordman (for Warrior) # Complete the following quests: ## A New Day to unlock the next quest ## Statue of Ignatz for the reward: VVIP # Get the GM gift from mailbox # Power level it to ML 1 and use Menace equipments # Join our farming guild, OldSkool, or any other farming guild with a min of level 8 Jackpot 777, # Set Pront as Save Point and use your VVIP card on the first day of HHB # 2 - 5 minutes before or at the start of HHB time, get Hunter Buff (cost 12 zenny) and use Long Range Distance Flying Service to go to either : #* Road Of Bless #** Fly to fortress of Sandarman Entrance #** Enter dungeon on Hardmode #** Kill all the executer mobs prior to Alloy Supere #** Loot dropsthen proceed to exit dungeon #** Reset dungeon #** Enter dungeon on Hardmode #* Divided Plain #** Fly to left side of Alberta North Gate #** Run down to go to HODP #** Refer to these videos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=633To-gZgash https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTOl0oJGV_o NOTE: For this method, you are required to: * hoard as many stacks Prime Grade Dayr Potion as you can * refine your menace weapon to +20 at least. it is optional to refine your gears but refining gears increase your defense * put Bind rune of strength +50 on rune slots of costume and equipmen * purchase the cheapest stack of HHB that contain thief potion and open them for thief potions * do these daily: ** Reset daily log in every 2 hours for Spinel Repair Kit ** Daily Quests: *** Event Flowers from Andanora *** Request: Let it come. Dusky is hungry Category:HHB Farm Guide